1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic device for absorbing vibration acting on a region of a human body and including a pillow formed of a vibration-absorbing material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent No. 97,771 (EP-PS 0197771) discloses a device of the above-described type in which the pillow is formed of a material having a viscosity from 100,000 to 1,000,000 Saybolt Universal Second Units at 38.degree. C. and a continuous fluid phase with a solid, finely divided filler material dispersed therein. The liquid material is contained in a fluid-proof cover. The cover should not only be fluid-proof but should also be adapted to the actions and characteristics of the pillow material.
The healing and protective action of the known device on a region of a human body is not sufficiently sensitive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic device of the above-described type having improved healing and protective functions.